


What You Want (Is Right Here)

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babysitter AU, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Kara began babysitting Cat’s ten-year-old son, the older woman has become a serial dater and made it her life’s mission to find flaws in any man she meets. Having heard enough of Cat’s constant complaining, Kara decides to confront the woman about it. What if Cat doesn’t like what Kara has to say? What if Kara’s words lead her into a discovery of her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want (Is Right Here)

**Author's Note:**

> "And all you really want is so clear  
> All you really want is so near to you  
> Well, maybe what you want is right here"  
> -Correatown (Everything, All At Once)

“Don’t give me that look, Kiera. It wasn’t my fault,” rang Cat’s voice from the entrance to her lavish mansion. The shorter woman removed her shoes at the doorway, poured herself a drink from the nearby decanter, and then joined the younger woman on her sofa.

 “What was wrong with _this_ one,” the darker-haired blonde questioned in annoyance, her tone of voice surprising the other woman. It’s not that Kara disliked being called in every few days to watch the woman’s son, Carter–in fact, she loved the kid and desperately needed the money. What bothered her was the reason why.

 Ever since a few weeks after Kara began babysitting her ten-year-old child, Cat had become obsessed with finding someone to be the boy’s father. She would go on many dates per week only to come home frustrated to the point of tears, and rant to the blonde about how flawed each of the men were–despite how polite they may have been.

“He was too passive,” Cat explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Making her way to her feet–glass tumbler still in hand–the shorter-haired woman began to pace back and forth on the carpet. “ The waiter brought him the wrong order and he didn’t even bother to send it back. I want my son to learn how to stand up for himself, not–“

The younger woman cut her off, jumped to her feet, and snapped, “That’s why you called off the date? Because he didn’t want to come off as high-maintenance, like _you?”_ Once again Cat was taken aback by the babysitter’s tone and scoffed before responding sharply, “I am not high-maintenance. I’m just looking out for my son.”

“Like hell you are, Miss Grant,” the words leaving Kara’s voice before she could stop herself. Eyebrows rose at her response and the blonde rushed to cover her mouth–not wanting any more words to come spewing out. 

The shorter-haired woman fixed her with a penetrating look while Kara wished nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide. Why couldn’t I have just kept my mouth shut, she questioned herself. After what felt like an eternity to the younger woman, Cat diverted her gaze to the ground then let out a deep breath. 

“What am I doing wrong?”

If she were being honest, Kara was a bit disconcerted by the uncharacteristically fragile tone of the woman’s voice. Here was this strong, independent woman who balanced having a successful career while still making sure to take care of her son–hero in anyone’s eyes. But in this moment, Kara saw her boss for who she truly was. She was scared, alone, and most of all…human.

Feeling the need to comfort the woman, the younger blonde took a hesitant step forward. “I think,” Kara struggled with herself to find the right words, “That you worry too much about the future and making everything…perfect, when in reality…nothing is.”

Cat’s gaze rose to meet the speaking woman’s and searched her eyes for any signs of deception. Finding nothing but truth, the older woman allowed herself to truly hear what the other blonde was saying. 

“When I was younger,” Kara continued. “My father was taken from me–leaving me alone with my mother and sister–and I turned out just fine.” The younger blonde took another step closer to the shorter woman and took one of her hands into her own, causing her to flinch at first. The older woman’s gaze shifted from the touching limbs back to piercing blue orbs.

“If you’re scared of Carter growing up and not knowing what a man is, all you have to do is turn on the television, because they’re everywhere.” The younger blonde’s statement managed to earn her a small chuckle from the woman.

With tears threatening to escape her eyes, Cat shook her head. “Is it bad that every time I’m out with some guy all I can think about is wanting to be here with you and Carter?” The younger woman tilted her head at the question and contemplated her answer.

Deciding to respond with a question of her own, Kara replied, “Is it bad if all _I_ can think about is the same thing?” The corners of her mouth slowly lifted into a small smile as she watched Cat’s face morph into a shocked expression. 

A pink tongue captured Kara’s attention, applying moisture to the older woman’s lips, and the darker-haired blonde couldn’t help but mimic the action. Unconsciously, both women inched themselves forward until their faces were mere millimeters apart.

Their eyes met one last time, conveying volumes of emotion that neither dared to voice, then the women melted into each other’s embrace–tongues dancing in rhythm and hands roaming through blonde locks. 

After minutes spent taking in every portion of each other’s mouths, they reluctantly broke apart. As they struggled to regain their ragged breathing, Cat managed out, “Wow.” Kara chuckled in agreement then responded in jest, “Did I just cause _the_ Cat Grant to become speechless?” The older woman playfully swatted at the blonde’s arm, causing her to react in mock hurt.

A moment later both women recovered from the younger blonde’s joke, and the air took on a more serious tone, feeling heavy once again. “I always knew something just wasn’t right when I was with men,” Cat explained, her gaze fixed on the ground. Kara could tell her words were directed more towards herself than to her. “All my life, I–I just didn’t know that,” she trailed off, feeling hot tears impair her vision once more, this time coming in full force.

Cat sank into the couch and the younger blonde followed. Bringing a hand up, Kara used her thumb to wipe away stray tears that escaped the older woman’s eyes. “It’s okay now, Cat. I’m here,” Kara soothed as she took the woman into her arms and began stroking her hair. The shorter-haired blonde wrapped her arms around the woman and held on tightly, as if her life depended on it. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
